La Maldición de Devorah
by DrDoom2006
Summary: En su deseo de descubrir el secreto de la vara brillante y las siete palabras Diana liberará a un antiguo demonio y al intentar detenerla Akko trae a Luna Nova a la Princesa de Luna, Sailor Moon, pero será suficiente el poder de la Vara Brillante, Shiny Chariot y Sailor Moon para detenerla?
1. Prologo

Ya no puedo más… hice todo cuanto pude… luché cuanto pude… ya no tengo fuerzas ni para levantar el cetro… el cetro lunar… sucio y manchado de sangre… cuánto más habrá de durar esta guerra…

-Te traje esto, necesitas comer.

Al levantar la vista, es esa chica rara, parece fría y sin sentimientos pero puedo sentir su corazón.

-Sucy cierto?

-Tu brazo sangra, iré por unos hongos y unas vendas para curarte.

Tomé el plato y la pieza de pan que me ofrece, no me importa que sea… seguro me sabrá a cenizas… al levantar el brazo el dolor me recuerda la herida a la que Lotte se refiere.

-No, dejalo asi…

-Pero podría ser grave

-y que? Mira a tu alrededor… Luna Nova esta en ruinas… aún no sé cómo traer a mis amigas… como sigue Akko?

-Sucy está cuidandola en nuestra habitación… le di un brebaje de hongos, creo que va a estar bien…

-Fue muy valiente… arriesgó su vida por mi…

-Akko es mas de lo que crees.

Es ella, Chariot Du Nord… la famosa Shiny Chariot a quien tanto idolatra Akko y que ahora se sienta a mi lado… se ve tan cansada como yo… es como ver a Ami y Rei en una misma persona… inteligente y a la vez fuerte y valiente…

-Y en serio, deja que Sucy cure tu brazo… Diana y lo que sea que la ha poseído no descansará hasta tener la piedra filosofal, debemos estar preparadas… - dijo la chica de cabellos rojos

-yo… ya no quiero…

Los ojos de Chariot se abrieron como platos al ver a la chica de largos chongos rubios ponerse de pie y ver que una línea de sangre corría por su pierna, fue una reacción de segundos pero pudo incorporarse y recibir su cuerpo cuando esta desfalleció y fue ahí cuando notó lo que ella había estado intentando ocultar, una herida en su costado derecho.

-Sucy ayudame!

En otro lugar Diana observa los acontecimientos en un enorme espejo, Hannah se acerca silenciosamente a ella.

-M… me… me llamaste?

Diana volteó, sus ojos con un brillo verdoso observaron a la muchacha frente a ella.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor…

La chica limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya es suficiente, yo también sentí lo de Bárbara, por eso necesito que hagas lo que te pido.

La chica asintió y escuchó atentamente, luego tomó su escoba y salió a toda prisa, Diana volvió su vista a su espejo, una figura apareció en él.

-Lotte Jansson… vas a ayudarnos por las buenas… o por las malas…

La rubia sonrió y sus manos brillaron con un resplandor verdoso.

Continuará…


	2. El Mal Liberado - Preludio de Guerra

Academia Luna Nova, un día como cualquiera, en la habitación que comparten Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran y Akko Kagari el día comienza con un grito.

-VOLVISTE A USARME COMO CONEJILLO DE INDIAS! - gritó Akko viendo el color verde en su cara

Sucy río.

-Tranquila, pasará en un día o dos.

-NO PUEDO PASAR DOS DÍAS COMO MARCIANO!

-Creo que lo mejor será ayudarla - intervino Lotte

La profesora Ursula escuchó la conmoción y se apresuró a ir al cuarto de las chicas para conocer lo que ocurría, siendo ella la consejera designada de Akko, era además su obligación estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurriera a la jovencita, al abrir la puerta, los gritos se hicieron más claros.

-ARREGLALO SUCY!

Lotte que veía su bola con atención volteó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Creo que tengo la solución.

Haciendo un giro con su varita Lotte hizo que Akko recuperara el color natural en su cara.

-Listo - dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Lotte! - exclamó Akko

-Vamos tenemos que ir a clase, es tarde - terció Sucy

El día transcurrió tranquilo, en otra parte Diana habla con Hannah y Barbara, sus amigas más cercanas.

-Para que querías vernos? - preguntó Hannah

-No iré a la última clase - dijo fríamente

Sus dos amigas abrieron sus ojos tanto como pudieron, aquello no era en absoluto usual en Diana Cavendish.

-No me vean así, tengo algo que hacer.

-Podemos ir contigo? - pregunto Barbara

-No.

-Pero Diana - insistió Hannah

-NO. Tengo que hacerlo sola. - replicó aquella

Y tal cual había planeado Diana caminó hacia una cueva que no estaba en ninguno de los mapas que había visto en Luna Nova, sin embargo ella la había visto el día que había ayudado a Akko cuando esta caía cerca de la piedra filosofal. Había investigado mucho tiempo hasta que al fin dio con un libro que hablaba sobre ella y sobre un secreto que se ocultaba en su interior. En el salón de clase la primera en notar la ausencia de Diana fue Sucy.

-Diana no está en clase.

Akko entonces reparó en el asiento vacío.

-Que raro… Diana no faltaría a clases sólo porque sí…

Mientras tanto Diana seguía caminando por la cueva, a pesar de que su varita iluminaba su camino no reparó en que el piso desapareció de sus pies y un grito que solo el frío vacío de la cueva escuchó inundó la estancia para luego terminar con un pesado golpe. Pasaron dos horas para que la chica rubia abriera los ojos, lo primero que notó fue una sensación pegajosa en su cara, al pasar su mano sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que era sangre seca, mareada se sentó en el frío piso de piedra y notó que uno de sus tobillos también estaba lastimado, lenta y trabajosamente se puso de pie y notó un resplandor verdoso a la distancia. Sosteniéndose de la pared avanzó hasta llegar a una estancia donde vio un libro en un pedestal y un enorme cristal verde frente a este, con un enorme dolor en su tobillo Diana llegó hasta el pedestal y comenzó a leer el libro escrito en lenguaje antiguo.

-Pero… esto… esto es…

La rubia levantó la vista al escuchar una voz en su cabeza

-lee… es la respuesta que buscas Diana… lee

En la biblioteca la maestra Ursula Callistis, cuyo verdadero nombre es Chariot du Nord y que fuera conocida como Shiny Chariot, revisa los viejos textos, su sorpresa no conoce límites al notar la ausencia de cierto libro. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber quien lo tenía y aquello aumentó su preocupación.

-Diana… Dios no…

Tomando su escoba voló a toda prisa a la cueva donde Diana lee de aquel extraño libro, de la enorme piedra verde frente a ella una extraña energía empieza a hacer levitar a la adolescente

-Eso es… sigue leyendo Diana…

-no… no debo… esto… está mal…

-LEE!

Un grito llenó la estancia cuando aquella energía estalló en el cuerpo de la adolescente que con lágrimas en los ojos continuó leyendo aquel texto, guiada por una voluntad que ya no era la suya. Mientras tanto, la maestra Ursula ya como Chariot corre por el interior de la cueva buscando a Diana.

-DIANA! DIANA DONDE ESTAS! DIA

-Chariot…

La joven mujer vio el brillo en los ojos de la adolescente y las manchas de sangre en su uniforme

-Diana, Diana estás bien?

Pero lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue el impacto de un fogonazo verde esmeralda que la lanzó fuera de la cueva y la hizo terminar aparatosamente frente a esta. Trabajosamente la joven mujer se levantó y observó a Diana levitando cerca de ella.

-Diana… que… tienes…

Una carcajada precedió a la respuesta.

-Soy libre de nuevo Chariot… gracias a esta torpe muchacha la piedra filosofal será mía y nadie detendrá mi conquista…

Los ojos de Chariot se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz que salió de los labios de Diana.

-no…

En Tokio, Japón, una joven de largo cabello rubio esta sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana. Una gata negra con una luna creciente se acerca a ella.

-Serena que tienes? Llevas días así.

-Tengo miedo Luna…

-Que novedad. - replicó la gata acurrucandose

-Lo sé, siempre he sido miedosa… pero esto es diferente… algo me dice que… tendré que volver a ser Sailor Moon…

-Serena, no has sido Sailor Moon en ocho años, desde que acabamos con Sailor Galaxia nada ha pasado, todo esta calmado y en perfecto balance en el sistema solar, no debes preocuparte.

-Luna… quiero me prometas algo.

-Que?

-Si tengo que volver a ser Sailor Moon… quiero que me jures que no le dirás nada a las chicas.

-Serena de que estas hablando?

-Por favor. Ami esta por irse a la escuela de medicina, Lita se casará el mes que viene, Rei será nombrada nueva sacerdotisa principal del Templo Hikawa y Mina se irá a filmar una película a América, por nada del mundo voy a dejar que algo arruine sus sueños.

-Bueno, considerando que nada va a pasar… de acuerdo, te lo prometo.

Sin embargo algo si estaba por pasar, y más pronto de lo que Luna podía imaginar…

Continuará...


	3. El Mal Desatado - A un paso de la guerra

Hola! Perdón por la demora pero aquí continuamos con esta historia. Prometo que tendrán una nueva parte pronto.

-Diana, que te ocurre? - preguntó Chariot mientras saltaba para esquivar una nueva explosión esmeralda.

-Soy quien tomará la vara brillante y acabará con Luna Nova - respondió aquella

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada con palabras Chariot decidió ir a la ofensiva pero midiendo sus ataques para no herir a la adolescente que ahora caminaba hacia ella.

-DIANA DETENTE YA!

-DAME LA MALDITA VARA BRILLANTE! Vamos Chariot, supongo que aprecias un poco tu miserable vida no?

Los ojos de Chariot se abrieron como platos.

-Diana… tu sabes que la vara brillante no se puede poseer… te tiene que elegir… tu

Chariot gritó mientras saltaba para evitar otra explosión esmeralda justo en el sitio en que antes había estado.

-Dónde… está… Chariot? DÓNDE!

Con el cuerpo adolorido Chariot se arrodillo y por toda respuesta lanzó un rayo blanco que se estrelló limpiamente en el pecho de Diana que solo sonrío.

-Aww que linda, crees que tu ridículo poder podrá contra mi? Si no vas a hablar… MUERE DE UNA VEZ!

En su salón de clases Akko voltea hacia la ventana, la adolescente de nuevo escuchó lo que le pareció una explosión, Sucy lo notó.

-También la escuché, algo pasa allá afuera.

Akko la observó intrigada.

-Que está pasando…? - se preguntó a sí misma

No muy lejos de allí Chariot intentaba moverse tan rápido como podía mientras pensaba que hacer para contener a Diana y averiguar que estaba sucediendo con la rubia.

-Diana en serio no quiero lastimarte… por favor detente!

Una carcajada fue la respuesta.

-Tu? Lastimarme a mi? No me hagas reir… te daré una última oportunidad Chariot… donde… está la vara brillante?

La joven se detuvo, sabía que seguía huyendo terminaría por llevar a Diana y lo que fuera que la estuviera controlando hacía Akko y eso la pondría en peligro.

-Dime quien eres. - replicó con temor.

La adolescente descendió y caminó hacía la joven, sus ojos con un brillo verdoso en ello al igual que sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Devorah… y quiero el poder de la vara brillante, el poder de las siete estrellas. Tu sabes quien la tiene y sabes que hagas lo que hagas la mataré para obtenerla.

En ese momento Chariot pudo ver una figura sobre y/o detrás de Diana, era una extraña mujer de piel amarillenta vestida de negro, su rostro parcialmente visible debajo de una capucha negra.

-E… estas en el lugar equivocado, la vara brillante… desapareció hace muchos años…

Una carcajada fue la respuesta.

-Deja de mentir Chariot… crees que no puedo leer lo que hay en la mente de esta boba? Si me dices donde esta la vara… te prometo una muerte rápida y sin dolor…

Chariot cerró los ojos.

-Akko… se que vas a estar bien… NO VAS A CONSEGUIR NADAAA!

Lo que sucedió a continuación pudo ser visto desde diferentes puntos, un violento resplandor verde invadió todo, en su salón Akko se puso de pie, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, súbitamente la pared que daba al patio desapareció y un segundo después miles de pedazos salieron volando en todas direcciones haciendo que el salón se llenara de gritos, Akko sintió un golpe y todo se oscureció. La adolescente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin sentido, reaccionó al escuchar una voz muy conocida para ella, cuando abrió los ojos el salón de clase era solo un montón de escombros, Sucy y Lotte no estaban y al enfocar bien vio quien la ayudaba a sentarse.

-C… Chariot…

Akko estaba sorprendida no solo porque su maestra (que no había sido Chariot desde que terminara todo el episodio de las siete estrellas) estaba con su uniforme gris plomo rasgado en varias partes y con rasguños en el rostro, sino porque de nuevo era Shiny Chariot y aquel era su uniforme de batalla. Pero no puedo seguir sorprendida, sintió húmeda la cara, al pasar su mano notó que era sangre.

-CHARIOT!

-Calma, vas a estar bien… ven conmigo…

Minutos más tarde Chariot le limpiaba la cara en su habitación y aprovechaba una mezcla de hongos que Sucy le había preparado para curar la herida de Akko.

-Me duele… que pasó?

Akko escuchó en silencio el relato de Chariot, quiso salir a toda prisa cuando escuchó que Diana era quien estaba causando todo el caos, sin embargo Chariot la detuvo.

-No, las otras maestras lograron que se fuera, pero sé que volverá. Además… se llevó a Hannah y Bárbara con ella…

En ese momento Akko notó que Chariot jadeaba al respirar.

-Maestra Úrsula, Chariot, estás bien?

-s… si… no te preocupes…

En ese momento Lotte llegó a la habitación.

-La mayoría de alumnas se fueron de Luna Nova… y también algunas maestras.

-Es… es lo mejor… Akko… donde guardas la… no, no me lo digas… es mejor que no lo sepa…

-Puedo dartela si quieres y

-NO! Por nada del mundo le des a nadie la vara brillante, prometelo!

Akko se quedó helada, jamás había visto a Chariot tan asustada como entonces.

-Y cual es el plan? Solo somos un puñado de brujas contra lo que sea que sea Diana - preguntó Sucy

-Ella tarde o temprano necesitará… la piedra filosofal… y la vara brillante… tenemos que protegerlas… Sucy… Lotte… no están obligadas a quedarse…

-Si Akko se queda, nosotras nos quedamos - Dijo decididamente Sucy.

-Yo también me quedo a cuidar de Akko - dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación

-AMANDA!

-Aquí estoy Akko, no te dejaré sola.

Chariot cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero tambíen estaba orgullosa de ese grupo de jóvenes brujas que estaban dispuestas a luchar junto a su amiga contra un enemigo que seguramente sería más poderoso que ellas. Aquella noche, cuando el grupo se hubo dormido en el cuarto de Akko, Chariot, juntando las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió salir a investigar, lo que vio, la dejó completamente aterrada. Un ejercito de criaturas de color negro con brillantes ojos amarillos caminaba hacia Luna Nova.

-No… no puede ser… no vamos a poder solas…

Volando tan rápido como pudo llegó al pie de la torre donde estaba la piedra filosofal. Sacando su varita trazó en la arena el símbolo de la luna creciente.

-Hace mucho tiempo… dijiste que vendrías en mi ayuda si te necesitaba… hoy es ese día… Sailor Moon… Luna Nova te necesita…

Iniciando un canto antiguo el símbolo comenzó a brillar y un haz de luz blanco salió hacia el cielo…

Continuará...


End file.
